<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【名夏】Estrus by aaaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678157">【名夏】Estrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi'>aaaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏目养了一只猫。双妖名夏设定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【名夏】Estrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夏目养了一只猫。</p><p>准确地来说……是两只。一只是以他的保镖自称的猫咪老师，另一只——</p><p>“喵~”</p><p>浅棕色的猫咪窝在阳光下朝他撒娇一般叫着，红宝石般的眼瞳闪着亮光，旁边的猫咪老师看了它一眼不屑地转过头去。</p><p>棕色猫扑在了夏目的怀里，然后蹭了蹭他的手。</p><p>“名取先生？”</p><p>往常的名取都是以人的形态为主，很少变回猫咪，夏目抱起来顺了顺他的毛，猫咪老师似乎对他只宠一只猫的行为很不开心，气哼哼地自己出门觅食了。</p><p>——当年本来以为是受伤的流浪猫，救回来好好照料了一番。夏目作为拥有治愈能力的妖，看到流着血的猫咪没忍心放着不管。清洗了伤口帮他治好之后才觉得这只猫的毛色异常亮，甚至有点闪闪发光。</p><p>等到它苏醒那天，夏目回到住所，突然发觉那只猫不见了，取而代之的是一个人形的妖怪，比他还要高大一些。猫咪老师则一直对他抱怨这家伙鸠占鹊巢这么久，结果还不是猫真是太浪费感情了，都怪他太心软不分清是妖还是猫就救了回来。</p><p>以报恩为理由留了下来的妖怪名叫名取，在八原这一带统领着一批妖怪，因为原本的居所被袭击所以出来暂避风头，结果这一避就是好几个月并且和房屋主人成为了恋人。</p><p> </p><p>棕色猫咪抖了抖身子，变成了人形，在夏目的颈间蹭了蹭，“最近觉得力量不够用了呢……所以才变回了猫咪。”</p><p>说着这话的时候他的声音确实有些虚弱，头在靠在夏目肩膀上靠了一会儿，又摇了摇头起来了。</p><p>“名取先生……”夏目拉住了他，“如果遇到了什么困难，请告诉我好吗？”</p><p>名取摸了摸他的头笑了笑，“没什么，就是想你的味道了。”</p><p>“名取先生！”夏目提高了音量，“不要瞒着我好吗。”</p><p>名取愣了一下，发现被看穿之后无奈地叹了口气，“也没什么，只是正常的季节现象。”</p><p>“季节现象？”夏目只觉得有点困惑。</p><p>“你知道猫咪是有发情期的吧？”名取解释道，“呃、怎么说，我也不例外。往年其实还好，但你在我身边就特别明显呢……总是控制不住去想，再这样的话、我果然还是搬出去好了……”</p><p>“不要说这种话！”夏目有些激动，好像怕他真的走出家门一样拦在门口，“不是还有我在吗？”</p><p>夏目安抚一般地摸着名取的脑袋，这才发现有些微微汗湿，并且似乎发出一种平时没有的淡淡香味，一个恍惚间突然被抱着放倒在了和室的地板上，名取把头埋在他的颈间闷闷地说，“我担心会伤到夏目。”</p><p>“……怎么会呢。”夏目犹豫了一下，主动拥了上去。</p><p>这时才发现某个紧贴着自己的地方早已硬挺不已，颈间里名取的呼吸变得有些急促，有些尖利的牙齿轻轻噬咬游离在锁骨附近，夏目被搞得有点痒忍不住缩了缩脖子，抬头四目相对的时候目光掠过名取脖子上的一道淡淡伤疤。</p><p>是当时救他的时候留下来的，下雨天里无助的棕色猫咪倒在灌木丛里，脖子上淌着血，无法置之不理的夏目抱起它带回了家。当时那只虚弱的猫咪，后来却变成了眼前这个总是闪闪发光的男人。明明之前看起来弱小又可爱来着，现在嘛……</p><p>注意到夏目在盯着那道伤疤看，名取握着他的手腕吻了上去。感受到唇舌比往常更加猛烈的交缠着，几乎要夺走了口腔里的全部空气，夏目忍不住发出轻微的闷哼声。</p><p>“啊、抱歉……”恋恋不舍离开了恋人的唇，名取这才注意到刚刚似乎攻势过猛了些。夏目不光是眼睛看起来有些朦胧，嘴角还挂着在刚刚的吻中溢出一些的唾液，舔舐了上去清理干净，然后又撬开微张的唇侵入，不过这次只浅浅地掠过舌尖。</p><p>“名取先生，不用道歉的。”</p><p>少年主动迎上来的唇舌相交让他有些按耐不住，大腿不安分地抵在双腿间摩擦着硬挺的部位，，解开对方裤腰的时候拼命忍耐住了直接进入身体的冲动，虽然早已被高涨的欲望冲得头昏脑涨，但为了不让少年受伤还需要一些准备工作。</p><p>“哈啊……”感觉到身下的器官被温暖湿润所包围，一开始还有点痒，马上就被阵阵快感包围，大腿不由自主地夹紧了眼前棕色的脑袋。与此同时后穴被手指破入，但来自前面的快感让他无暇顾及。</p><p>舌尖在头部打了个转然后含住轻轻吮吸，发觉按在肩膀上的手越发使力后又加快了吮吸的频率，按压在甬道里的手指慢慢探索着，房间安静无比只剩下一阵阵的水声。</p><p>少年喉间按耐不住的呻吟声快把他逼疯了，只想马上直接插入最深处，但手上依然耐心十足地扩张着，试探性地按压过一点观察着少年的反应。</p><p>“唔啊……！”呻吟声提高了好几度，少年意识到刚刚是不由自主的行为后顿时满脸通红，名取安抚般地吻上他的眼角，拭去因为快感分泌出来的生理盐水，但手上的动作反而更强硬了几分，在敏感的那一处反复按压着打转。</p><p>“名取……先生、可以了……”被阵阵快感冲昏头脑的少年小声说着，已经被完全打开的身体做好了充足的准备，双腿抵在身上之人的两侧不耐地摩擦着。含住手指的内里逐渐放松，需要更强烈的刺激来满足。</p><p>话虽如此，灼热的硬物头部抵住穴口的时候还是没有直接进入最深，而是一寸寸没入直到甬道完全适应，天知道他花了多大力气才忍住不要直接插入最深。由于发情期的缘故，硬挺的性器比平时还要饱胀几分，灼热感也更加强烈，低低的呻吟从少年喉间溢出。</p><p>“痛吗……夏目。”名取吻过他的嘴角，尝试缓慢抽插了一下让身体完全适应，</p><p>“不会……唔……”发觉句尾被控制不住的呻吟声取代，少年捂住自己的嘴，结果被恋人隔着手掌吻了上来，舌尖舔舐过手指缝充满了情色意味。</p><p>“叫出来也没关系的。”握住少年的手腕把手掌移开，吻上已经有些红肿的唇部，嘴上动作温柔但身下动作却变得强硬。几乎是把少年抵在了墙角，手托住了臀部轻轻抬高，然后刚刚浅浅的抽动被一下下猛烈的抽插代替，灼热的硬物几乎是直捣在最深处。</p><p>“哈啊……慢……慢一点、名取先生……”蔓延至整个下半身的快感让少年头皮发麻，双手紧紧环住眼前这个人，一阵阵冲击带来的酥麻感让他觉得自己无法呼吸。</p><p>“那就慢一点……”名取按他所说放慢了一些，硬物出来一些抵在了中间位置，安抚似的浅浅动了一下。少年还没来得及喘口气，埋在体内的硬物又直直冲进了最深处。 </p><p>“啊……哈啊！”敏感点完全没有准备地被狠狠碾压，刚刚还低低的呻吟提高了好几度，是放慢了没错，但是在放慢的频率下一深一浅带来的落差感让快感瞬间攀升，逐渐涣散的意识里似乎只剩下迎合跟随快感，双腿不由得夹紧在对方的腰肢两侧。</p><p>发情期里硬挺的性器似乎并不那么容易得到满足，然而少年已经快要支撑不住，后穴带来的吸吮感越来越强烈，刚刚还眼神清亮的少年此时已经面目潮红，被快感冲击出来的泪水溢在眼角，茶色的发丝也凌乱不堪，抱在他后背的双手不住地收紧，留下了几道红红的指印。</p><p>感觉到后穴一阵阵的收缩，没多久温热的液体溅上了小腹，名取吻上了少年的眼角，动作轻柔但身下则完全相反。刚刚发泄过的身体已经疲软无比，但在硬物的冲撞下又开始不住地收缩，少年看向他的迷茫双眼简直就是催情剂，想要看他露出更多这样的表情、想看他在抽插下不住地呻吟……</p><p>滚烫的液体射入的时候头脑空白了几秒钟，少年扶着面前恋人的肩膀坐起来了一点，结果发觉体液从身体里流了出来，刚想着去清理掉结果又被按了下来。</p><p>往常这个时候，名取都会笑嘻嘻地抱住自己给他清理身体，现在……</p><p>发觉到埋在体内的硬物即使是发泄过也依然饱胀，少年有种不好的预感。</p><p>“我说过……是发情期的吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊……”高潮过后酸软的身体被猝不及防地调转过去，按在肩膀上的手移到了腰间，白皙的后背上被烙下了几个吻痕，在浅浅的律动下下身又溢出来一些白灼的液体。</p><p>虽然本着的是让名取不那么难受的心态才……但完全没想到发情期可以让他这么持久。然而现在后悔已经太晚了，更何况好像也没有那么不情愿。</p><p>侧躺着背朝对方的姿势让整个人都被身后的怀抱包围着，感觉到随着身下的动作里面的液体又溢出来一些，一阵羞耻感袭来。</p><p>“觉得痛的话，咬我的手吧。”说完手伸过去轻轻盖在了唇上。</p><p>痛吗……其实也完全不痛，不要说刚刚已经做足了扩张，现在又被体液包裹着，从交合处流到大腿根部，本来就已经酥麻不已的后穴又软了几分。但手指都已经伸到了眼前，夏目泄愤般地咬了上去，结果伸进来的手指完全不以为意，继续在口腔里肆意搅动着带出了津液。可惜是背对着的姿势看不到表情，觉得有点遗憾，名取吻上少年的后颈又在那里撒娇似的蹭了蹭。</p><p>“那……我开始了哦？”处在高潮余韵里的大脑还没反应过来这句话的意思，只下意识地咬在了口腔里的手指上。</p><p>从后面插入的角度让柱身比之前还要没入更深，在体液的包裹下并没有费什么力就进到了敏感的那一点，然后一下一下用力撞击着。手从口腔里拔出转为贴紧了少年的腰部，扶着腰的姿势让撞击能够更加精准地蹭到那一点。面前的少年扭过头来，表情是一半欲望一半无助，于是吻上去他的唇试图给予抚慰，但身下动作丝毫没有放慢。</p><p>“唔……啊……”觉得已经意识模糊的少年吐字不清地发出不成串的呻吟，在强烈的快感冲击下大脑一片空白，在到达顶点之前死死抓着掐着他腰部的手，名取见状手从腰窝上放开转为十指相扣。</p><p>几乎同时到达了高潮，发觉从交合处溢出来的液体更多了，夏目已经羞耻地不想去看，只是用头抵着他的胸口微微喘息着。</p><p>——然而发情期的猫咪先生还没有放过他。</p><p> </p><p>不知进行了多少次，等到完全结束的时候几近昏睡，只记得朦朦胧胧中被抱进了浴缸小心清理着。</p><p>醒过来的时候已经到了夜晚，低头看到身上的印记才终于意识到发生了什么，赶忙把睡衣的领口又往上提了提。</p><p>已经精神百倍的猫咪先生笑着探头过来问他想吃什么，显然已经和之前的状态完全不同。</p><p>明明最开始见面的时候那么弱小可爱来着……</p><p>把头埋在被子里的夏目忿忿地回忆着，谁知道会演变成这种情况。不过……好像也不错。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>